(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a liquid crystal display including the same.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one type of flat panel display among the various flat panel displays that are now widely used. An LCD typically includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and thereby also controlling the polarization of light passing therethrough, and an image is displayed by controlling the transmission of light through the liquid crystal layer.
In the process in which a light-blocking member is formed on the lower panel including a thin film transistor and a transparent electrode is formed on the light-blocking member, the light-blocking member does not cover a contact hole formed between the opaque electrode, such as those in the thin film transistor, and the transparent electrode. Light is then reflected by the contact hole, thereby deteriorating the display quality of the LCD.